


Triple Trouble!

by SpookyParrotlet



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: "what do you mean the evil people who made me arent great family you're crazy", Other, Webby grows up in FOWL, Webby is April, these kids need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyParrotlet/pseuds/SpookyParrotlet
Summary: What if Webby, May, and June were all cloned at the same time? What if Beakley never found and adopted Webby?Webby grows up as April, raised by FOWL with her sisters. You can only keep three ducks completely in the dark about their purpose for so long though before they get too curious. If FOWL won't give them answers, they'll just have to go out and find them!
Relationships: Webby Vanderquack & May Duck & June Duck
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

April is competent, confident, and very very skilled. She could take down adults more than twice her size and—OH GOD IS THAT BLACK HERON?— Okay false alarm! She didn’t notice her! It’s fine. It’s cool. Nothing to worry about.

She holds her breath and waits for her to leave the room. At least once she gets into the vent she won’t have to worry about running into anyone.

April is competent, confident, very very skilled, and terrible at lying under pressure. She just knows if she runs into Heron there are going to be questions like ‘What’s in the backpack?’ and ‘Where are the other clones?’. She’s definitely not going to have a convincing excuse, she only just barely has an unconvincing excuse.

She slips through the vents with ease. Everything looks the same up here, mostly just boring grey metal, but when you spend years trapped somewhere you learn to explore everywhere you can.

She drops into a seemingly boring and empty room, if she didn’t know any better she’d think she was in the wrong room.

“Pssst! Guys!”

May and June tumble out of their hiding spots, already wearing their own backpacks.

“Did you get everything?”

“Of course! Extra clothes, blankets, rations, grappling hooks, poison, you know! Regular stuff!”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!” June hops from flipper to flipper as she talks. What little patience she had to begin with has already been completely worn away.

“Wait!” May says, glancing over at April, “No one saw you, right?”

“Not this time, but June is right we have to go! They’re gonna notice we’re up to something eventually.”

“I’m just making sure! After last time—”

“Ugh, don’t remind me!”

“Guys! Let’s go already! I’m not gonna get caught just because you guys are slow! That’s the saddest way to get caught!”

June grabs their hands and pulls them behind the shelf and into the dusty secret passageway. The vents were mostly fine, April is used to the vents, but she’s not fond of the stuffy old passage. She can feel June grip her hand slightly tighter as they make their way through it, and it makes her feel more sure of herself.

It’s now or never.

It’d be a lot easier to feel like a brave hero on an adventure if she could actually see, though.

Night vision goggles! That’s what she forgot. She stumbles her way through the dark wishing she had thought of that. Then again, maybe it’s better that she didn’t. Things like bandages can go missing and no one will notice, but three pairs of night vision goggles? Things like that are harder to miss and much more suspicious. Maybe she should stop thinking about that, actually. It only helps remind her that it’s dark and small in here. April can’t wait until they’re outside, outside is probably much bigger.

“Do you think we’ll get to eat hamburgers?” April asked, “I mean I know we’ve gotta do the mission and stuff, but there’ll be time, right?”

“They don’t have to know if we spend a little bit of time having fun! We could try ice cream!”

“Oh! And we could— Wait,” May pauses, “Don’t we need money or something? We didn’t bring any money.”

“It can’t be that hard to get money, right?” June hums, “I mean, what would a hamburger cost? Five cents? A hundred dollars?”

“Shhh! Hold on!” 

April leans against the hatch, her sisters following her example, and listens for any sounds.

“I think the coast is clea— ACK!”

The hatch slips open under their weight and the three of them tumble out into a pile of pink, yellow, and blue.

“We’re out!” 

April squirms her way out from underneath her sisters and straightens her bow.

“This is it, girls! This is our first real step into adventure!” She says, dramatically gesturing around them, “Can you believe it?! It’s, uh, a dark dirty alley at night! How exciting!”

“Oooh! I think I see a rat!” June squeals, “This is the best!”

May grab’s June’s hand to stop her from wandering off and sighs, “Okay! Great! Anyway, we really need to get going! We can’t get distracted now!”

“I know, I’m just excited! Can’t I at least be a little dramatic? We’re going on our first adventure!” April gestures again, even more dramatically this time, at the empty alley. May just rolls her eyes and grabs her hand too. She picks a random direction and starts walking. "Okay, okay! I can give the dramatic adventure speech while we're walking!”

“Wait, guys! Look!” June points up at the sky, a bright smile on her face.

April immediately understood when she looked up.

She’s seen light before. Artificial fluorescent lights, strange blinking lights on machines, once or twice she even saw a candle around, but never lights like these. Thousands of tiny twinkling lights—stars, right?—light up the sky. She knows what stars are, of course, she’s heard about them, but she wasn’t prepared for them to be so pretty. They’re completely different from the glow of a computer, or any other light she’s ever seen.

The moon is strange too. She never realized how pretty the sky would look to someone who spent her entire life inside. It glows in a pretty crescent shape like it’s smiling down at the three of them to welcome them.

“Wow,” She mumbles, it doesn’t do the sight justice though, “I didn’t know it would be so pretty…”

The three of them stand there for longer than they mean to, just watching the clouds go by. Ceilings suddenly seem even more boring and disappointing in comparison.

“Right?” June says, “I hope the sun is that pretty too! I heard it’s like a really really big lightbulb, but even better!”

The sun! That’s right, they’d all see the sun soon too. She knows it’s supposed to be a big bright yellow light, but what was it really like? How warm is it? Does it make a noise? Does it hurt? What if it turns out she doesn’t like it? Or maybe she’s allergic to the sun and she just never knew because she’s never been up here!

She hopes it’s nice.

“Do you guys wanna watch the sunrise?”


	2. Chapter 2

May loves her sisters, really she does! Sometimes she wants to strangle them, but that’s normal right? She wouldn’t really know, she doesn’t know any other siblings. Maybe it’s just normal for clones? Maybe regular siblings are completely different. That would be weird.

“Come on, May!” June whines.

Oh yeah, that was why she wanted to strangle them. 

She’s normally up for an adventure, but right now it’s far too early in the morning. Alright, it’s technically afternoon, but when you were up all night and slept on someone’s roof it's still too early to be up again! 

April and June are practically halfway across the beach already, but she’s taking her time. Maybe it’s just the tiniest bit out of spite that she’s taking so long. Doesn’t she deserve a little spite?

“Hey, wait guys!”

Something catches her eye in the water that snaps her out of her mood. A message in a bottle? Is this her call to adventure?! April and June were right, this is amazing!

“Guys! Guyssss! I found something!” She calls out, waving the bottle over her head. “It says there’s a lost sailor caught in a deadly whirlpool!”

“Oh my gosh!” 

April stops half of the way over to her, hopping over to the edge of the water.

“There’s another one here! It says, um, hold on!” April straightens the note while June reads over her shoulder. ”Wow! ‘Shipwrecked sailor crew surrounded by dolphins who are tearing us limb from limb!’ Awww, they’re so deadly!”

“There are even more over there!” June shouts, “Don’t worry sailors, we’re on the case!”

The three of them spend a while fishing bottles out of the water as they follow the trail. Every bottle promises a new adventure, even if all of them sound pretty absurd. Ice cream stealing sea monsters, sailors in trouble, and even sharks in need of saving! 

The trail of bottles doesn’t lead to any of those things though, it leads to a girl.

“I’m here to save either a sailor, a group of sailors—”

“Or a shark from a sea serpent—”

“Or from pirates, or scurvy!”

They all shout over each other, completely confusing the girl.

“What? No, no those are from me. I’m just messing around, you know like a game?”

“Oh, a game! Sounds like fun!” April chirps.

“Wait, so there aren't any sailors? Or sharks? Or sea monsters? There has to be a sea monster!” May drops the bottles into the water so she can gesture dramatically ”Maybe you’re a sea monster in disguise, or something!”

“Yeah, I think I’d know if I was a sea monster in disguise. Last I checked I don’t have any tentacles or flippers, but I’ll keep you posted.”

June looks between her sisters and the strange girl and pipes up, “Hi, I’m June!”

“Sure.”

“I’m April and this is May!” 

“Right. That’s cute. You’ve got matching names and color-coded outfits, so anyway I’m just gonna—”

“Is that a vintage Sumerian talisman?” April interrupts, “Oh my gosh, you’re Lena!”

“Wait, seriously? Hi Lena, I’m June! I already said that earlier!”

“Um, do I know you?”

“No, but we know about you!” April says, like that's a completely normal thing to say. “I read about you! Oh, but that's top secret okay so don’t tell anyone there are files on you okay? We’re like you though!”

“Like me? Uh, sure, I’m gonna goooo…”

“We’re clones!”

Maybe they shouldn’t have told her that. May covers April’s mouth with her hand and puts the other one over June’s beak just in case.

“What she’s trying to say is we’re also enemies of Scrooge McDuck, right April? We don’t need to get into everything else! We were made to take him down and that’s that.”

Lena stares at them and blinks once. Twice. Then she covers her face with her hands and lets out a sigh that’s much longer than it has any need to be.

“You move around for years and everything’s fine, you move to Duckburg and suddenly there are clones. Great. Gee, I wonder why this town has such a bad reputation. Seems wonderful to me,” Lena grumbles to herself, “Yeah, look, I’m not really a team player, alright? This weird matching clones stuff you have going on is cool, but it’s not really my thing.” 

“Oh, come on! Can’t you at least give us a chance? You haven’t even seen what we can do yet!” June whines.

“Plus, you kind of owe us an adventure,” May adds, “After all, we got so excited to save a poor sailor, or shark, or whatever, all for nothing.” 

June and April share a glance. They catch on fast.

“Yeah! I was so excited to help out those poor people,” June sniffles, “But I guess I won’t be able to help anyone after all! If all those notes were fake and even you don’t want any help, I guess I'm useless here."

“It turns out we ran away from home for nothing. We should just go back home where they never let us outside and won’t let us adventure,” April sighs, looking up at Lena with a sad expression, “I’m sure mom won’t be too upset with us! Maybe she’ll let us go out again by the time we’re fifty.”

“All because the first person we ever tried to make friends with decided she didn’t want our help. Oh well, there’s nothing we can do about it. I’m sure being locked up in the tubes again won’t be so bad, or maybe we can find a nice cardboard box to sleep in out here.”

The combined weight of three identical pairs of puppy dog eyes all staring at Lena at once is just too much. June is sniffling even more and tearing up to add a little extra sadness to it too. May knows they’re playing her. Lena knows they’re playing her.

They’re definitely going to win though.

Lena manages longer than May expects her to, but their combined efforts are just too much. They just look so sad!

“Augh, fine,” She groans, "I guess we can try teaming up, but if you guys don’t pull your weight I’m going back to doing it alone.”

The three of them cheer. Any hint of tears or sadness disappears in the blink of an eye, replaced by two bright smiles and one very smug look from May.


	3. Chapter 3

April and May were already asleep. April was sprawled out on the floor, her blanket and pillow already kicked halfway across the room, and May was draped over her like a cat in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. 

If June had her way she’d be sleeping too, but she just can’t seem to get her brain to turn off. Everything is just so new and exciting now! So exciting! Not scary at all! She’s definitely not worried about anything! Why would she be worried? It’s not like she’s outside of her home for the first time in her entire life and far away from her kinda-sorta mom, who is definitely going to be super mad at her! 

She’s wanted to go outside her whole life, why would she be scared now that she’s out here? 

June looks back at her sleeping sisters and sighs. She can’t bother them now, she has to prove she can handle this! June escapes the little blanket cocoon she had been in, placing it gently over her sisters, and climbs up to the beach.

The ocean is so strange. It’s like water, but really big! So much bigger than she was expecting it to be! It looks like it goes on and on forever. She’s never really liked small spaces, but sometimes it feels like there’s something scary about big spaces too. She had always felt cramped before, but now June just feels small.

“Whoa, Blue, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!” 

Lena is sitting in the sand, lazily drawing swirls on the ground with a stick. 

“Lena? Why are you up here?”

“Oh, you know, the usual.”

She plops down in the sand beside her, not leaving much room for personal space.

“I don’t know the usual! Are you a vampire? Or a werewolf? Or do you have a super secret night job? Oh! Or—”

“Slow down, pigtails,” Lena interrupts, “I’m just out here to get some space. You three are nice and all, but when I woke up this morning I wasn’t expecting for three clones to suddenly pop up and end up crashing in my room.”

“Oh.”

June looks away and fiddles with her sleeve, rolling it up and then unrolling it over and over again. 

“Sorry, we’re kinda new at this.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Roll up. Roll down. Roll up. Roll down. Pick at that stray thread. Look at that tiny hole in her sleeve. Anything, as long as it's a distraction.

Lena sighs, “Listen, I’m fine with you guys staying with me for now, I guess. I’m sure you guys will find your own weird abandoned place to stay in soon. Besides, you're not the worst roommates I’ve had. You get used to it.”

“You really don’t mind? I mean, we’re taking up so much space…”

“Blue, you three literally sleep in a pile on the floor.”

“Right! On the floor with blankets and pillows and everything! That’s so much! I’ve never slept with a blanket before, I thought it was gonna strangle me at first!”

“You’ve never slept with a blanket before?”

“Um, no? Is that not normal? Oh, I should add that to my list!” June pulls her small blue notebook out of her pocket. ”Note to self, never sleeping with a blanket is confirmed for weird.”

When she looks back at Lena she’s giving her an odd look. June isn’t quite sure what it means. Is she sad? Did she mess up somehow and make her first friend sad? Oh gosh, what if she did something terrible and she just didn’t realize it?!

“Look.”

Oh no, she really did mess up! Now Lena’s going to kick them out and then she’ll have to tell May and April it was her fault it happened and—

“Honestly, you guys are kinda sad and weird, but you’re kind of cool too. I’m pretty sure Flippy could jump over my head if she tried, Yellow really backed me into a corner with that guilt tripping earlier, and I saw you try to eat a seashell earlier, which is weirdly impressive on its own.”

“It didn’t taste very good so I gave up!” June giggles.

“So, I guess if I’m going to be teaming up with people, I’d prefer it be you three and your weirdly specific super brains and circus skills than some clown like Glomgold.” 

“That's— That's really—”

Stop that, tears! Now is not the time! What Lena said wasn’t even that touching! Why are you tearing up? Quit it! 

“I like teaming up with you too!” She says, rubbing her eyes, “We’re like a real supervillain team, it’s so cool! I guess McDuck is kinda like a villain too though? Like a villain team that stops bigger badder villains?” 

“Aaaanyway!” June continues, “Um, thanks. It means a lot.” 

“No problem, Blue.” 

“Wait! Does this mean we’re friends now?” She gasps, “Oh, April and May are gonna be so excited!” 

With how excited June looks at the idea, Lena really doesn't stand a chance. Curse these girls and their ability to hit her weak points so easily!

“I guess we’re, like, friendly coworkers? We can gossip by the imaginary water cooler and stuff. You can show me pictures, I’ll pretend to be interested in them, that sort of thing.”

“Cool!” June chirps, “I don’t know what that means, but I’m sure it’s great!”

The two of them spend a while just talking. Sometimes about plans, but most of the time about nothing in particular. They just sit there in the sand and watch the waves. Over time, bit by bit, June’s anxiety that was totally not anxiety disappears. Things get a little fuzzy later in the night but she remembers laughing and then eventually falling asleep curled up against her sisters.

It feels like a weight she didn’t even know was there just got a little lighter. Maybe everything will be alright after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them were sitting on the floor in Lena’s room with several sheets of paper taped together. June was sitting in one corner doodling absentmindedly on the sheet, May was taping the last edge to the floor, and April was sitting in front of it with a small collection of markers and various tiny items. Lena was out doing whatever it is she does when she disappears, probably something mysterious and rebellious, so it was the perfect time for the three of them to have a meeting!

“Alright, let’s go over this!” 

April sets a ribbon on the paper in front of them.

“We have Team Clone, that’s the three of us! Then there’s Lena, she’s that teeny tiny plastic skull! So with the four of us—”

“Wait,” May interrupts, “Can we talk about Lena for a second?”

Why would April be against talking about Lena? She’s so cool! She’s nice, and caring, and she has cool hair with pink in it! Pink is April’s favorite color! And—

“I don’t think we can trust her.”

Her smile drops. 

“What?! But she’s Lena! Why shouldn’t we trust her?” 

April holds up the little plastic skull like that somehow proves Lena is trustworthy. May just sighs, clearly not impressed with her amazing argument.

“Look, I’m not saying we shouldn’t use her help, but we shouldn’t trust her”

“I don’t know, May, I think she’s pretty nice,” June adds, “I mean, she’s letting us stay here.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s trustworthy! She’s clearly hiding something. The other day I heard her talking to someone—”

“That’s not suspicious! I talk to myself all the time!” 

“She was arguing with someone, April! They were talking about us!”

June opens her beak to say something, but just closes her mouth and sighs. She scoots backward, leaning against the wall while April and May argue.

“Well, um, that’s— that doesn’t mean anything either! I argue with myself sometimes, it isn’t that weird! Maybe she just doesn’t have any friends to argue with!” 

Okay, maybe that’s not the most convincing argument she’s ever made, but she’s sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this! Lena is Lena, of course they can trust her! She just needs May to see that.

“Just because she’s nice to us doesn’t mean she isn’t hiding anything! You know she’s connected to Magica, maybe she—”

“So? We both want to take down Scrooge, that’s a good thing! It means we have the same goal!”

“So we’re not going to be able to stay friends!” May curls her hands into tight fists, so tight her nails leave crescent-shaped marks behind. ”We can’t stay friends even if she is good! Do you think Bradford is going to be okay with her? Or Heron? Magica is almost as bad as Scrooge!”

Things fall awkwardly silent for a bit. April wants to keep arguing, after all, it’s Lena they’re talking about! She’s the first friend she’s ever had other than her sisters! Bradford isn’t going to see it that way though, and Heron—mom?— she’s not going to care. 

June has been slowly curling in on herself during this entire argument, hugging her knees and staying back while she waits for them to stop. Maybe they’ve been going too far. Wasn’t this supposed to be fun? 

April runs her fingers through her hair and looks at her sister. May might be glaring at her, but April knows her well. They’ve been friends their whole lives, after all. April sees the way May’s shoulders tense, her fists ball up, and how she glares out as if she’s ready for a fight. Other people might assume May is just angry, but April can see through that. She’s sad and frustrated, she doesn’t like this any more than April does.

“Okay,” April sighs, “I trust you, May. If you think Lena is hiding something, maybe we should look into it.”

It still feels wrong to doubt Lena like this, but if she has to pick between her new friend and her sister, she’ll pick her sister every time. 

She sets the toy skull down and grabs May’s hand. June scoots over and grabs her other hand with a small relieved smile. April only needs to take one look at the two of them to know she made the right choice.

“Alright!” She chirps, changing the subject back to the plan, “So let’s work from the assumption that Lena has her own secret motives, okay? For now, we still need all the allies we can get!”

“Right! We’ve seen the talisman she has, so we can assume she has some magical abilities at least, but we don’t know how good she is at it. I think it’d be smart not to rely too much on her magical abilities in any plans, just in case.”

April nods and sets three marbles and a feather on the paper.

“Just showing up to the mansion and trying to fight Scrooge would be really fun, but also we might lose! So that’s where these four come in! Donald Duck and the triplets! So we— JUNE PUT THE MARBLE DOWN!”

June jumps back and holds her hands up, letting the marble drop to the floor.

“I wasn’t going to try to eat it this time! I just wanted to look at it! They have little swirls inside of them, isn’t that cool?”

“It is really cool, and they do still look like candy…” April hums, “But we have to focus! Don’t look at them, they’re trying to deceive you!”

May snorts and rolls her eyes, “Guys? The plan?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Sorry!”

April lines up all the marbles again and circles them with a red marker.

“The triplets are roughly our age, so it makes the most sense to target them first! Go for the weakest links! Then there’s Donald Duck, he seems weak to children so it won’t be too hard to get on his good side, especially if we’re pretending to be friends with the triplets!”

April draws little lines connecting the ribbon, the marbles, and the feather. 

“We don’t know what the triplets are capable of, so we shouldn’t let our guards down! They could be dangerous villains! I’m pretty sure they’re clones too, they all look alike just like us! That means they could be as dangerous as us! Ooooh, I really hope they’re dangerous! Wouldn’t that be so cool? We could be clone rivals!

April flaps her hands in excitement while June bounces up and down.

“I’m so excited! These could be our first sworn enemies! We pretend to be their friends, then we dramatically backstab them! Then they swear vengeance against us and we spend our entire lives locked in a bitter rivalry!”

“Oh, oh!” June cheers, “And then! And then! We dramatically admit that despite the fact that the friendship was faked and we hate each other, we’re almost like best friends! Because without our rivals, how would we stay motivated to keep fighting? It’ll be so cool! Then we go back to trying to kill each other!”

“That’s really good! May, write that down!”

“I’m not writing it down!”

April crosses her arms, “Well if you don’t write it down we’ll leave you out of our deadly rivalry!”

“What?! You can’t do that! I wanted dibs on being the green one's rival!"

“I can!”

“You can’t!”

“I can!”

“No, you can’t!”

“Yes, I can!”

“Guys! Guys! Remember who the real enemy is, our new rivals! We gotta stick together!”

Despite June’s pleas, they find something else to playfully argue about not even five minutes later. April likes this kind of arguing because she knows that if May is in a good enough mood to argue like this with her, then she probably isn’t that mad at her. After all, June is right. They have to stick together.


End file.
